The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (Respiro salvaje)
by TP-Sakana
Summary: Los años han pasado y el mundo se encuentra en decadencia -¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente he dormido?... "Lo suficiente para perder tu vida entera" Es hora de que él héroe resurja de la obscuridad y termine su tarea. Hora de liberar a Hyrule y a su gente del miedo que Calamity Ganon ha propagado ¡Es hora de despertar, Link! "Y que la diosa Hylia siempre te sonría..."


Hola chicos, soy Sakana y estuve pensando seriamente si hacer esto o no… hasta que me encontré con alguien que hizo una teoría ¡OMG! Me quede perplejo con todos sus puntos de mucha coherencia y entonces decidí dramatizar todo lo que dijo en su teoría por qué la verdad se me haría interesante ver como se desarrollaría la historia de BOTW entonces… ¡allá vamos! Leer el final...

 **La saga de "The Legend of Zelda" y la entrega de "** **Breath of the Wild** **" son enteramente de Nintendo. Simplemente la dramatización me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia** : Este fanfic puede ser muy largo y tener especulaciones un poco retorcidas.

* * *

 **The Legend Of Zelda:** **Breath of the Wild**

 _ **Prólogo**_ _– La antigua leyenda de la resurrección._

* * *

Cierra tus ojos… duerme…

Tus energías deben reservarse para lo que viene… cierra tus ojos y tu alma al alba de hoy…

Escucha con cuidado lo que diré, ¡Oh, héroe de la resurrección…! Orare por tu retorno, pues tu alma debe descansar en el cuerpo que ahora conservas, dentro del altar. ¡Oh, héroe legendario…! Responde al despertar, cuando el mal regrese de las profundidades de su sello… al alba despierta. Pues tú… eres la luz que debe volver a brillar en esta tierra del olvido.

"Hace mucho tiempo existió un joven… trajo luz y esperanza a este mundo y también la prosperidad. Este joven fue llamado como el **héroe elegido por la diosa.**

Durante la llamada **Era del cielo,** el joven había de salvar la tierra llamada como superficie y devolver a los habitantes de Skyloft, la antigua leyenda de la diosa Hylia, de vuelta a la superficie. Triunfante, victorioso… la gloria fue llevada aquella tierra olvidada.

Las épocas pasaban, el tiempo… y con el paso de los años se había formado un pequeño lugar al inicio de un reino.

Sin embargo habían de olvidar una maldición y además de esta… la codicia de los corazones de los habitantes de este mundo. Hubo guerras por el poder dorado de las diosas… tal como en el principio de los tiempos.

 _Bajo un gran mal y olas de tropiezo, bajo un reino en constante conflicto por un poder omnímodo, decidieron que lo mejor era esconderlo… pero llego el día en que el caos se había de desatar. Nuevamente la portadora del alma y sangre de la diosa Hylia y el descendiente de su elegido tenían la tarea de proteger el poder de las manos del mal. Aquel poder, la legendaria trifuerza, quien la poseyera seria dueño del mundo._

 _La guerra contra las fuerzas del rey de los demonios había de ser duradera, larga…. El héroe elegido en tal estado no podría luchar. La entidad codiciosa se hizo con un fragmento de la trifuerza, mas los siervos de la diosa y el elegido con su último aliento, lograron sellarlo con su poder y sabiduría pero el sello habría de romperse cuando el héroe resurgiera de las cenizas de la batalla._

En lo más profundidad de un santuario se hubiese de encontrar la esperanza… esperanza cuyo destino radiante traería un retorno a la gloria de ese reino que había caído preso del declive. Un reino que empezaba a nacer de las cenizas de un pasado entre mezclado con dolor, penas, sufrimientos y una enorme guerra.

 _Sin embargo… el héroe no habría de despertar sin la restauración de su fuerza… y el mal tampoco"_

 **-Abre tus ojos….**

Se escucho suavemente entre la obscuridad, rodeándolo de un sentimiento extraño…

 **-Abre tus ojos…**

Volvió a sonar dentro de su subconsciente, miro al vacio sin saber que estaba pasando… sin saber quien lo llamaba, la razón o si quiera si reconocía aquella voz.

 **-Link… despierta…**

Como por obra de las diosas, al escuchar "despierta" el joven lentamente despertó de su letargo y el agua que lo rodeaban entre aquel altar comenzó a drenarse mientras semi desnudo se levantaba poco a poco.

Miro a todas partes, confundido y sin saber que más hacer se acerco a lo primero que le resulto familiar.

 **-Esta es la sheikah Slate… Tómala.**

El joven de cabello rubio paja, largo y amarrado en una pequeña coleta, ojos azules y rasgos finos tomo aquella tableta de piedra llamada Sheikah Slate y la observo unos minutos. Luego de hacerle una revisión se dirigió hasta una puerta enorme con símbolos extraños en color azul brillante, en frente de esta había dos cofres.

Como si fuera costumbre los abrió y pudo ver ropa. Un segundo fue suficiente para darse cuenta desvergonzadamente que no tenía más que ropa interior.

Con tal naturalidad comenzó a ponerse aquella vieja camisa de manga tres cuartos color arena y un pantalón que le hacía juego igual algo viejo junto con un par de zapatos café.

Abrió aquella misteriosa puerta haciendo un reconocimiento con aquella tabletilla de piedra.

Observo con determinación aquel extenso mundo tan familiar y a la vez tan diferente de su conocimiento. Miro más allá de la montañosa vista, llena de altos y bajos relieves cubiertos de hermoso color verde claro y fuerte, cubierto de flores coloridas, arboles y también algunas que solamente eran color café o simple y sencillo color gris debido a las piedras.

La vista era magnifica. Un segundo y sintió un pequeño dolor en su cabeza. A través de aquel dolor tuvo una visión algo turbia pero clara con el significado.

Un enorme ojo azul que disparaba una ola de destrucción, un mal que se avecinaría a su despertar, y por último, una bella figura femenina, rubia, un vestido precioso color rosado con blanco y dorado, sin embargo sólo podía recordar parte de su cabello y de la boca hacia abajo.

-Ella… - Dijo el muchacho un poco entristecido por ver esa figura.

Mientras tanto el joven tenía aquellas visiones otro hombre lo viraba de un poco lejos en una fogata.

Luego de aquel contratiempo el muchacho tomo rumbo a aquella figura vieja.

-¿De dónde ha salido, muchacho? – El joven no dijo nada, se quedo callado mientras tomaba una manzana del suelo la cual estaba algo quemada.

-¡Esa es mi manzana! – El joven iba a devolverla, pero este rio estruendosamente –Me he pasado de cocción con esa manzana pero si te apetece comerla no te detendré – El amable hombre le dedico una ligera sonrisa mientras el muchacho seriamente le pregunto.

-¿Quién… es usted? – El muchacho lo miro sólidamente mientras el hombre sonrió y respondió.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, muchacho – Link volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras observaba con desconfianza al viejo.

-¿Qué… es este lugar? – Preguntó el rubio –"Me parece conocido" – dijo en su mente. El hombre de inmediato pudo entender que aquel joven no era un habitante de aquel lugar.

-Ya veo, parece que eres un **viajero** o al menos un forastero – Mientras el humor del viejo era risueño el joven se encontraba con total seriedad y bastante enfocado en cada palabra dicha por el hombre – Si lo que quieres saber es donde estas pues bueno… este lugar es conocido como **La gran meseta.** Este lugar es el más pacifico actualmente en este mundo hoy en día…

El muchacho no entendía por qué sería el más pacífico de entre todos.

-Monstruos deambulan por doquier debido a… muchas circunstancias – Comentaba con cuidado – Además cabe mencionar que nos encontramos cerca del **Templo del tiempo.**

Otro pequeño dolor surgió en su cabeza, cerca de la sien, mientras recordaba otras pocas cosas… de seguramente un pasado o hasta un mismo futuro.

-Lugar donde antes se practicaban ceremonias sagradas. Aunque ahora tristemente el lugar se encuentra en total decadencia. Corroído por el tiempo y la misma naturaleza.

El muchacho observo con total atención a la fogata mientras en su mente llegaban recuerdos, imágenes, sonidos… todo relacionado a… ¿A qué? ¿Se traba de aquel lugar? Ese hombre logro captar la atención y curiosidad del muchacho mientras con aun dudas miraba hacia el fuego recordando lo poco que podía de su sueño, o una premonición o tal vez hasta un pasado.

-Templo… del tiempo – dijo en voz baja.

-Es todo lo que puedo decirle a un forastero – Comento mientras regresaba a lo que hacía.

Pronto volvió a escuchar la voz que lo había despertado, haciendo caso esta le indico que tenía que dirigirse hacia un lugar, Link antes de dejar de escucharla pregunto, ya lejos del viejo hombre.

-Espera… ¿Qué hay en el templo del tiempo? – Pregunto curioso, más la voz de manera insegura le respondió:

-Un lugar de nostalgias, un lugar donde la paz se encuentra enterrada bajo los escombros de una triste batalla. Puedes verlo por ti mismo, sí quieres, pero luego tendrás que ir a donde te he indicado, joven Link, es tu deber… – Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Así mismo sin reclamar este se dirigió para encontrarse con una estructura decaída y destrozada, el ambiente de la soledad se podía sentir, la tristeza y la nostalgia se encontraban entremezclados. Observó aquellas máquinas sobre el suelo que parecían dormidas, cubiertas de musgo. Un sentimiento de tristeza volvió a invadió su pecho.

Al ver aquello no hizo más que callar, se dio un momento la vuelta para ver la hermosura de paisaje natural con la que caía en cuenta… volvió a dirigir su mirada a la entrada del templo y luego… la vio. En medio del todo una hermosa estatua, enorme, de una mujer con ambas manos juntas y expresión en paz, de cabello largo y alas en la espalda.

-Ella… es ella… - Dijo el muchacho, acercándose con cuidado poso sus rodillas sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos, para orar –Diosa Hylia… símbolo de la prosperidad, de la paz y el amor… ruego con fuerza por qué me des tu bendición – Un aura brillante envolvió al joven, sumiéndolo en paz, esta fue sin que se diese cuenta.

En su mente volvió a surgir un recuerdo… este fue mucho más nítido que el anterior.

" **En mi mano sostenía la suya, en su rostro veía su felicidad, no me detuve a mirarla, pues tenía vergüenza…**

-Link – me dijo – oremos a Hylia, la diosa… - Me observo – Oremos por nuestro futuro…

-Si… oremos por nuestro futuro…

 **El dolor surgió en mi pecho, no podía decir su nombre, me pesaba**

Ella cerro sus ojos mientras yo los míos los mantenía abiertos. Después de orar ella me abrazo con fuerza y me dijo – Link… quiero estar contigo siempre, prométemelo – extendió su meñique hacia mí.

-Te lo prometo, mi querida…

 **Volví a decir su nombre sin algún sonido… no podía recordarlo.**

-Ante la diosa Hylia, prometemos amarnos hasta el fin de los tiempos, que nuestras almas reencarnen como la primera vez.

 **Poco después el recuerdo se volvió obscuro…"**

Abrió sus ojos, miro a su lado y recordó… que ella, esa mujer era a quien amaba, pero… ¿Hace cuánto? Pronto la depresión le inmerso.

-¿A dónde se ha ido…? – pregunto cabizbajo y triste aun de rodillas en el suelo.

Sin más se propuso a buscar en ese lugar algún tipo de cosa que pudiese serle de ayuda. Cerca de la salida hayo un cofre, lo abrió y para su sorpresa era un arco y carcaj de flechas, se quedo impresionado y un poco ofuscado, aquel arco… le recordaba cosas.

Cosas… que había vivido años a tras ¿Cuántos? Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo podría saber con exactitud.

* * *

 **¿Continuará?**

Hola, como sabrán, tenía muchas ganas de publicar este fic, por lo menos algunos de mis amigos aquí en FF lo tenían presente. Bueno. Esta historia la continuare cuando comience a jugarlo, prometo que lo comprare en su estreno, en cuanto comience a jugarlo lo editare y plasmare de viva historia en este fic. Algunos serán e spoilers, sin embargo ya será su decisión si leer este fic o no.

Otra cosa. Me dan ganas de dramatizar todos los juegos de Zelda, con cada dialogo origina (de la versión en ingles, que es más cercana a la japonesa) y ponerlo en drama. Lo hare desde skyward hasta Zelda II que es el más viejo de los títulos (por orden cronológico.)

También quería hacer algo loco, pero en wattpad. Hare las guías de algunos juegos y las subiré ahí, con imágenes para que las puedan ver y auxiliarse cuando se traben. Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio dentro de unos meses, supongo.


End file.
